nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hero - F(12), C(1), WM(7) DC(10),
=Description= Fighter 12 / Cleric 1 / Weapon Master 7/ Divine Champion 10 The build is based on a build I created back in NWN 1 called the Knight build and inspired by a character from my Novel Hunter's Frontier. Pros: * This build starts off solid and gains Weapon Master very fast. * Has a high critical threat and increase critical modifier. * Has high all-around saves without items boots. * The gameplay doesn't change for the build as it progresses. * The build has points in UMD allow it to use scrolls from cantrips to level 3 spell scrolls with little problems. Cons: * The build has three offensive feats: Ki Damage, Whirlwind, Disarm feats (or Knockdown feats) and two stances: Power Attack and Combat Expertise * Critical Hits have little use in certain campaigns with un-critical hittable monsters. * Has low saves in the beginning. * The gameplay only revolves around melee with no range or spellcasting. * The build needs a Charisma +4 item to get a UMD score 17 to use scrolls up to a DC of 27 without utterly failing. Variants First, different alignments means you have to pick a god(dess) who favors you alignment. Picking a particular god(dess) will affect what weapon you will gain a weapon focus in as well as the weapon proficiency. For example, if you pick Helm, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Bastard sword as well as Exotic Weapon Proficiency or if you choose Tyr, you'll get a Weapon Focus for the Longsword. Secondly, you don't have to play with a human. Certain races don't need to take every feat shown here such as the Dwarf who doesn't need to take Iron Will or Steadfast Determination because they get a racial trait that allows +2 saves against spells. However, certain attributes, skill points and overall skill scores will be lower than a human build. Character Creation Skillpoint Distribution for Hero Skillpoints 160 * Intimidate 9 (I) * Listen 16 (Li) * Spellcraft 30 (SC) * Tumble 16 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 16 (UMD) * Level 1: I 4, Li 2, Tu 2, UMD 2, Save 4 * Level 2: SC 5, Save 4 * Level 3: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 4: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 5: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 6: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 7: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 8: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 9: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 10: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 11: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 12: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 13: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 14: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 15: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 16: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 17: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 18: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 19: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 20: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 21: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 22: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 23: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 24: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 25: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 26: SC 1 Save 4 * Level 27: Li 1, SC 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 28: I 1 * Level 29: Li 1, I 1, Tu 1, UMD 1 Save 1 * Level 30: I 3